The Hardest Thing
by Annabelle Rose the Hedgehog
Summary: Inspired by 98 Degrees' song, Sonic has to do one of the hardest things anyone with a heart could do, so that his heart could be set free. Amy deserved better.


****Happy Vaentine's Day. I wanted to get this up today so that I wouldn't forget tomorrow.****

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

**Okay, break ups are hard and never really easy. But this kind of break up may be the hardest thing I'll ever have to do. I love her just fine but someone else deserves my love more than she does. There was no turning back now. I made my choice and she deserved better than let her love be taken by someone who didn't appreciate him as much as they should. I breathed in as I knocked on her bedroom door. **

**She opened it. "Sonic? What are you doing here?"**

"**Hey Sal." I looked at her trying to keep a smile but this was really not a time to be smiling. She noticed my less than happy to see her kind of face.**

"**What's wrong?" She looked at me worried.**

**I sighed. "I've been thinking lately and…" I looked away and scratched the back of my neck trying not to make eye contact with her. **

"**And?" **

"**Well… there's someone else." I kept my eyes to the side not daring to look at her. A few silent seconds passed and she hadn't said anything. I slowly turned my face to face her. Expecting her to be angry with me, a slap to my cheek… or something like that. I actually only saw a look of shock on her face. She just stared at me with huge eyes. It kind of scared me that she hadn't moved for a few seconds more. **

"**Wh-What?" She asked quietly. Her face still didn't change though.**

"**I-I don't think we should see each other anymore." I said quickly but slow enough for her to still hear me. Slowly I saw some reaction her face. She had a look of worry on her face and I could see she was having some trouble breathing. "Please Sally I just want to be up front about this." I looked away for one second and her attitude changed. **

"**Who?" She glared at me with such rage I wasn't sure if I could move. Her cold stare paralyzed me. "Who?" she urged. Would my answer bring her closure or would she hate her forever? Would she hate me forever? "Who?" There was a certain demon like tone in that one small word. I gulped.**

"**Do you really want to know?" I asked her.**

"**Who. Is. She." She pressed on.**

**I sighed. I knew that if I just left she'd try to find out for herself anyway so why hide it? "Amy?"**

"**Oh, no no no. Amy of all the…" I wasn't quite sure what she said after that because then she covered her face with her vest and started yelling and screaming. But somehow I couldn't make out the words. Or maybe I didn't want to know what she was saying.**

"**Sorry Sal but sometimes things just happen." **

"**This... This could not just happen." Okay, so maybe I did made it clear a while back that I liked her as a fighting comrade and good friend, but people change. Amy's grown to be someone pleasant and strong. I've changed. I'm not the same kid who saw just a little girl swing a hammer but a guy who knows true beauty. It kind of made me sad that I wasted so much time trying run from something like Amy's love. She's never done me wrong. **

"**Sorry, but my mind's made up."**

"**Why?"**

"**What?"**

"**Why Amy over me? Why her of all girls?" Her voice cracked and failed several times I wasn't quite sure if she was so angry she looked sad or if she really was upset. I could see the tears forming on her face. The look of her sadness made my heart sink. I didn't show any remorse. I couldn't let her see what she really meant to me. In all honesty I loved Sally just fine but I just loved Amy more deeply than I did Sally. **

"**For one thing, she's never betrayed me."**

"**Huh?"**

"**I saw you and the primate hook up three times."**

**She looked scared at the new piece of information I put on the table. **

"**It may have been a few times but it hurt okay." A little anger appeared in my voice. I couldn't control that small piece of me that was mad at her. Three times. The first two times I caught them I didn't say anything convinced by Amy that I really wouldn't have something to worry about until Sally's behavior seemed to completely change. I may have only seen them three times but who knows what I could've missed if I didn't just so happen to spot them in their moment. **

"**So that's it then, Amy's just your shoulder to cry on?"**

"**That's not all of it. She's really nice and ambitious, gardens with this certain look of happiness in her eyes, and when she bakes, even if she's upset it always turns out perfect. Just to put a few more pieces on the table." She slowly shook her head trying not to believe that what I was saying was actually coming out of my mouth. **

"**I-she-" She placed her hands on her face. I could hear faint sobbing. It killed me to see her like this and knowing that I'm the cause of it didn't make it any better for me. **

"**We… had good run Sal but maybe this was for the best." She sniffled one last time. **

**She wiped away her tears and looked at me. "Is this really it?"**

**I nodded. "I'll see ya Sal." I left as soon as I spoke the words. The look of her sadness still fresh in my mind. A part of me was torn up inside because I had caused her pain. The other felt great freedom; a feeling that seemed almost completely foreign for the past few months. Except during those times when Amy and I would hang out. She brought me a sense of joy and warm feelings that I hadn't felt from Sally in a long time. **

**I ran and ran until I came to a familiar house. I smiled at the humble appearance of the cottage. I found myself on her porch in less than a second and stared at the door for some time. What were the right words to say to her? Should I just tell her or let the moment come smoothly? Well, it's now or never.**

**I knocked on her door. I smiled as I heard her feet make small thumping sounds as she came closer to the door. She opened her door. "Hey Amy."**

"**Oh… hey, Sonic." She kind of hid behind her door and had a look that said **_**I don't want you here but I don't want to hurt your feelings either. **_**That's new. Amy's always happy to see me… especially in the few months.**

"**A-"**

**She cut me off with, "I'm sorry Sonic, but I don't think you should come by so much anymore."**

"**A-" I tried again, but she wasn't going to listen.**

"**It's not right Sonic; even if she did cheat, you can be the better person." She came out from behind the door and I saw this hint of sadness in her eyes. **

"**But it's okay Amy." I finally was able to say to her. **

"**No. No it's not Sonic." Her voice cracked once. "It's unfair to Sally and you know it." I was going to say something but she spoke first. "It starts with a kiss but then it grows out of proportion." **

**She was referring to two days ago. I invited her on hike because I wanted to show her this spot on a hill with a small pond that looks really beautiful, especially at sunset. As cheesy as it sounds, I actually kissed on her as the sun set and she let me. We were in the moment I guess and neither one of us wanted to stop, but then Amy pulled away from me and said, "Sorry." She ran off. I sat there wondering to myself, **_**what have I done?**_** On the one hand I felt love. On the other hand, I betrayed Sally like she betrayed me. It was the next day that I seemed so confused I spent that day in the forest trying to work things out.**

"**Hear me out Ames." I took hold of both her shoulders. She didn't look at me and I could see the tears coming to her eyes. "It's okay now Ames. Sally and I… have gone our separate ways." She still didn't look at me, but just the side of her face that I could say told it all. Her eyes were huge and her mouth was slightly open. **

"**What?" She looked at me. She kept her face as is but she faced me.**

"**I'm not with Sally anymore." I cleared up for her. It was like she wasn't processing the info fast enough.**

"**B-but-" I slid my hands down her shoulders and took hold of her hands. I smiled at her. "But why?" she forced herself to say.**

**I took one of my hands and caressed her cheek. "Because, someone else deserved my love more." A single tear escaped her eye. I used my thumb to wipe away her tear. She smiled warmly and rubbed her cheek against the palm of my head while her eyes were closed. When her eyes opened I brought my other hand to caress her face. I kissed her gently**

"**Are you sure about me Sonic?" I found her words kind of funny. At one point she wanted nothing more than to be my wife and bare my children.**

**I grinned. "Of course." **


End file.
